


Detective Jack Investigates

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Art thief Rhys, Crossdressing Rhys, M/M, Murder Mystery, Private Investigators, early 1900s AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Saul Henderson is murdered, Jack and Wilhelm are on the case! And they're looking for the only witness, an art thief who doesn't want to be found.





	Detective Jack Investigates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoisonJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/gifts).



> Happy birthday! Hope you like it!

1919

Wilhelm sipped his coffee, stretched out in his favorite chair, reading the newspaper. It was quiet in their office, Jack had not arrived yet, which gave Wil a peaceful moment. He would take any quiet moment he could get because when Jack was around, things were loud and chaotic.

Just like the insane honking from a car outside, followed by manic yelling. Jack was there. The door was swung open wide and dramatic and loud. Wilhelm ignored it all.

“Wilhelm!” Jack called, letting the door slam behind him as he went to where Wilhelm sat. He snatched the newspaper from his hands and tossed it around the room. Wilhelm sighed, watching as a  pieces of his serenity flittered to the ground. “Guess who _I’ve_ had a call from!? Directly to my home phone!”

“The president?” Wil said blandly.

Jack laughed maniacally, throwing his body back to jostle. He was younger than Wil and was definitely less grizzled, but they were both just as scarred. Both retired from the military, both for different reasons. Wilhelm was old and too battered, having lost an eye and further chunks off his body. Jack had been excused politely and quietly. After an accident left his face scarred, he went a little overboard and the military had discreetly sent him home.

“Even better! The son of Moxxi Henderson, actress extraordinaire! Married to Saul Henderson one of the wealthiest blue bloods- well _was_ \- he’s been murdered!”

“That’s the exciting part?”

“Yes-no-well, it’s a toss up, he was a complete bastard! _But_ we’ve just been called on the case! Her son called for our help, saying his mother is just too distraught to do anything. They want it quiet, out of the papers. _Discreet_!”

Wilhelm grunted. “And they asked _you_?”

But Jack was already out of the room. “Get your things! We leave in five minutes!”

* * *

 

The manor was a palace draped with gold and lined with red carpet. Jack whistled as they entered. Large paintings of Moxxi hung, framed with gold and showcased with curtains stretching the length of the wall. Moxxi, queen of the screen, sat in a sofa, faint and crying. A pile of tissues littered the floor next to the trash can. Her son, Scooter, sat with her and held her hand.

He stood to greet them. “Hey, name’s Scooter, where would ya like to get started?” He fidgeted nervously.

"We’d like to know what happened, see the place where the body was found, look around. I’m Jack Lawrence, of course you know me, but this is my partner, Wilhelm Gorfodi. Walk me through what happened?”

“MY HUSBAND WAS MURDERED!” Moxxi wailed. “I thought you were supposed to be the best detectives! Ha!”

Jack smiled wide, but it was pained and forced. It was the type of smile Wilhelm knew well, Jack didn’t like her. “I am the best detective. I’m asking you to tell me what you were doing last night, this morning before the body was found and who found him.”

“I was working late,” Scooter said, his words quick and full of nervous energy. “I’m a driver and mechanic. We were testing some new parts I got in. It’s real neat, it’ll allow us to go faster than-”

“Yeah, thanks, kid,” Jack said curtly. He went over to Moxxi. “And you?”

Sniffling, Moxxi patted a tissue to her nose delicately. “I… Last night we-we had dinner and then Saul went to w-work in the office, and I… I went to bed.”

“What time was that?”

“Eight?” she asked wearily, her eyes glazed as she tried to remember.

“And when did you wake up?”

Exasperated, Moxxi glared at him. “How do you expect me to remember such silly details!? My husband is dead!”

“Quit your crying, Ma, it’s _ugly_.” From the stairs, a large woman descended in men’s clothes.

Moxxi glared furiously. “Ellie! Show some respect for-”

“For who? He weren’t my dad and he was a flea!”

Jack addressed her. “And where were you last night?”

“Having sex. For fun. At the motor club.”

“Oh Ellie!” Moxxi protested. “ _Do act like a woman, even if it kills you_!”

“Anything I do for you would kill me, Ma.” She brushed past the two of them and left the house.

“Bye Ellie!” Scooter called after her. “That’s my sister.”

“Yeah, I got that. We’ll just take a look around now,” Jack said.

Wilhelm lead the way, both eager to get away from the family.. There was a taped outline of where the body had been. Jack moved around it, looking at it closely. “He was standing in front of his desk when he was murdered?” He planted his feet where Saul Henderson’s would have been. Jack looked at the desk, his eyes scanning over the ruffled papers. He smirked. “Wilhelm,” he whispered. Jack put his hands on the desk and thrust his hips forward. “Guess what his last _moves_ were?”

Wilhelm smirked. “Wife was supposedly asleep too.”

“Can we say motive?”

“Not before we say evidence.” Wilhelm said, but he pointed across the room. “There’s a missing painting.”

Jack turned. “Huh.” He went over to inspect it.

Wilhelm called for Scooter, who came in, promptly, nervously rocking on his feet. “Yes?”

Jack pointed to the silhouette on the wall. “What was here?”

His eyes bugged.

“Quietly,” Wilhelm ordered.

“It was a priceless painting! A Manet! I don’t get how we didn’t notice! Ma’s gonna flip-”

Jack put his finger to his lips. “We’re not going to tell her. We’ll find it and put it back. Was this here before your step-dad was killed?”

“Yes, I’m positive!”

“Okay, if your mother asks, say you’re getting it reframed.” And then Jack shooed Scooter away. He looked at the wall closely. “This doesn’t make sense, Wil.” He turned to the desk. “This was a crime of passion.” He turned back to the wall. “So what does a crime of passion have to do with a stolen painting?”

“It doesn’t.”

“Exactly.” Jack looked around. “What if…” He went to the closet and opened it. He smirked. Things were displaced and knocked over. He went in and stood as though he were hiding. He left the door a crack. “Hmm, can’t see who, but could easily hear and…” He peaked out. “Aha!”

“Someone was hiding,” Wil said.

“A thief. A thief who was interrupted and forced to hide and…” He smiled wide at Wilhelm.

Wilhelm whistled, knowing. He went to the window and looked at it. “It’s been forced alright.” He lifted the window, but then stopped. “What is that?” He took out his handkerchief and wiped the red smudge. “Lipstick.”

“No way!” Jack went over there, his energy rising. “If that is lipstick…” He looked at it closely and then licked it.

“Jack!”

“Wil!” Jack held his partner’s shoulder tight. “Do you know what lipstick that is!? Rose infused! It’s the Rose Robber! She was here!” He pointed to the smudge on the window. “She must have left her mark _before_ stealing the art! She witnessed the murder and then tried to erase her trademark so she wouldn’t be implicated. This is great! She’s one of the top thieves worldwide! And she’s here!”

Wilhelm smirked. “And there’s only a few places that do infused lipsticks.” He hiked his thumb behind him. “Go, find Rose Rubber, I’ll take care of things here.”

“Rose Robber. Excellent! Oh, get rid of that evidence after you catalogue it!”

Wilhelm nodded. He fished the camera out of their briefcase and took a picture of it, then dutifully wiped it all off onto his handkerchief.

* * *

 

Jack had called every place he could think of and found that there was only one new customer out of them all. And this woman had ordered custom lipstick with a specific red hue in mind. This was her. He had a name. Of course it was a fake, but that was why he was heading over to Timothy’s place. He knew his brother would know her and where she might be staying. He knew every shady person that came and went. They all stopped by his business to collect their fake identifications.

Timothy was a master at his job and often got high profiles to hire him. His work was perfect, down to the wear and tear of the book and paper. Jack entered his shop through the back, very discreetly, with his own key that he’d made. When Timothy looked up from his work, he swore and began to put it all in his desk drawer.

“Get out. You know I hate when you visit me.”

Jack smirked and looked away as Tim hid the multiple copies of passports and I.D. cards. He looked at the artwork of cats on his wall. “Just wondering how my baby brother is doing? Business good?”

“I’m fine, Jack. There, you can go now.”

“Awe, that’s not very hospitable of you. I came all the way across town to see you.”

“Yeah, cause you want something.”

Jack turned and smiled at his brother. His hair was a little redder and he was covered in freckles. His desk was clear now and Jack sat on it. “I do need your help with something. I’m looking for…” He looked at his notes. “Rose Fields?”

The corner of Tim’s lips quirked upward and his eyes crinkled in a subtle laughter at Jack. “And what do you want with Rose?”

“She’s a key witness in a murder. She’s the only one who saw it.”

“And you want to find her to bring her in as a witness?” Tim grunted, crossing his arms. “That’s great for you, but that leaves a very dear client of mine in the lurch and in jail.”

“She won’t be charged. Not if the painting’s put back. If she happens to break in after the trial’s done, that’s not my problem.”

Timothy eyed him. “And when she finds out how you found her, she’ll never go to me again.”

“A man was murdered, Timmy.”

Timothy snickered. “Yeah, Saul Henderson, such a loss.”

“I need to talk with her. If she asks, tell her I threatened you.”

Tim frowned. “Threaten me?”

Jack shrugged. “I haven't talked to mom recently, have you?”

Tim glared. “What, you gonna tell her about my job?”

“No, that'd be way too obvious. I was just remembering the time you went out riding in Mom's brand new car and scrapped it up pretty good.”

Tim paled, glaring at Jack. “You asshole.”

“How _did_ you pay for repairs? It wasn't exactly legal.” Jack smirked as Tim stood angrily.

“You helped me! You're just as guilty as I am!” He stared at Jack for a long while.  “You'd sell us out just to find out where she is?”

Jack was silent for a long time. He kept his theories to himself. He suspected Moxxi and the reason escaped him. It was beyond finding Saul in the throws of a lover’s tryst. It was something deeper, something more sinister and he knew Rose could help him. “I’ll protect her with my life.”

Eyeing him, Timothy sighed, running his hand through his hair and flopped back in his seat. “She frequents the jazz club on thirtieth.”

Jack smiled wide. “What does she look like?”

A mischievous twinkle sparked in Tim’s eye as he looked at Jack. It was Tim’s turn to smirk.. “She’s a brunette, legs to the moon and she’ll be the biggest flirt there.”

“No picture, huh?”

“You’re the big shot detective, Jack. Detect.”

* * *

 

The Silk Club flashed its fluorescent sign at Jack as he entered. Men and women danced and drank merrily. The women were all flappers, their hair short, their necklaces long. Jack scanned the place as he sat at the bar and ordered a whiskey on the rocks.

Dressed in casual trousers, and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he watched the patrons. The energy was nice, something he could get used to. As he tapped his toe to the music, joyful, beautiful laughter caught his attention at the end of the bar. A woman clasped the wrist of the bartender, saying something that had the blonde man laughing. The woman was dressed in a white and gold flapper dress, a beaded band wrapped around her brown hair, her makeup, smokey with gold highlights. And very vibrant, beautiful, red lipstick. He looked down and found the longest legs in beautiful gold kitten heels. No doubt, this was her.

He waited for her to sit at the bar and then went over. He eased down next to her. “Allow a handsome gentleman to buy you a drink?”

The woman eyed him, her smile curling to the side. “Oh? Will you tell me when he'll get here?”

Jack pressed his hand to his chest, feigning hurt. “I'll have you know lots of people call me handsome.”

“Do you pay them?” She asked plainly.

Jack laughed. “You caught me.” He sipped his drink. “I may not be handsome, but _you_ are gorgeous.”

Her smile warmed. “Thank you.”

Jack extended his hand. “I'm Jack.”

“Rose.”

“A fitting name.”

The bartender came over. “He bothering you, Rose?”

Rose looked at Jack, her eyes searching him. “No, August, he was going to offer me a dance.”

Jack smiled wide and wasted no time standing. He held his hand out for Rose to take. Rose, smiling wide, took it and let Jack lead her to the dance floor. He swung her out with the music and they danced through the songs. Rose was a fantastic dance partner, knowing Jack’s move and countering them perfectly. Jack lost track of how long he danced with her. When Jack pulled Rose in at the ending beat, someone bumped into them. Rose was shoved against Jack, their bodies so tight together, he could feel everything. The hardness of her breasts that squished unnaturally and the bulge between her legs that ground into him.

“What?” Jack gasped quietly, his eyes searching. Rose was a crossdressing man.

_Oh_.

Her eyes widened, fear lining her startled features. She pulled away from Jack, but he pulled her close. She struggled against him.

Jack smiled hungrily, his eyes sparkling brightly. “We haven't finished dancing,”

“But-"

Jack smirked, pulling her closer, so their bodies touched again. He pressed the small of her back against him, making her bulge grind into him again. “Things have gotten a lot more interesting.”

Rose was exasperated. “Seriously?”

“Mmm,” Jack said leaning in to her ear. “I'm a private investigator and I've been looking for you, the famous Rose Robber.” Rose’s body stiffened, but Jack kept dancing with her. “I'm not looking to bust you. I’m looking for your testimony. You're a witness to a murder.”

Rose tried to pull away again, but Jack held firm. She let out strangled words. “How did you find me?”

Jack twirled her. “I bullied my informant. They were barely helpful though.” He pulled her taught against him.

She grunted. “Not really a good bully.”

Jack shrugged. “Don't need to be. I'm not here to get you in trouble. I need your help.”

Rose grunted.

“I promise to keep you safe and anonymous.”

Rose was silent as they danced, Jack's hand on Rose’s lower back, he pressed his face against her cheek to whisper once more. “What's your real name, kitten?”

“You're just going to turn me in for not acting like a man.”

Jack laughed. “And you could turn me in for liking it.”

Rose looked him in the eye. “You… Like this?”

Jack let his hand pull Rose’s dress up to feel her thighs above her stockings. “ _Oh yeah_ , you're just the sweetest dessert.”

Rose giggled. She leaned in, her lips grazing his skin. “Rhys.”

“Just as sweet soundin’ as Rose.”

Rhys laughed. “You're full of shit, Jack.”

“True, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong. I've never met anyone as gorgeous as you.”

“You're laying it on thick, don't you think?”

Jack twirled him. “On the contrary, I don't think I've said enough.” He pulled Rhys back in, holding him close, his eyes twinkling. “What do you say we skedaddle out of here?”

Rhys smiled wide. “That's not very professional.”

“I gotta keep you under my watch, that's all. Keep you nice and safe.” Jack pulled him close and lead him out of the club. Rhys waved goodbye to August. Outside, the night was in full swing, the air crisp.

Jack held Rhys close. “Where to, cupcake?”

Rhys’ apartment was small and minimalist. He hadn’t planned on staying there for too long. As they entered, he shut the door and pulled Jack against him. The detective easily went, framing Rhys into the door. They kissed, Rhys’ lipstick smearing over Jack’s lips, the scent of rose strong and wonderful. Jack pulled Rhys’ leg over his hip, running his hand over the stockings, dragging his nails through them.

“Hey!” Rhys breathed.

“I’ll buy you all the damn stockings you want, baby.” Jack kissed down Rhys’ neck.

Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack, jumping into his arms. The detective was sturdy, laying Rhys on the bed and hiking his dress up. He kissed down his neck, to his chest. His hands roamed underneath him, wrapping hot fingers around Rhys’ cock.

Rhys arched his back, gasping. He wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist, kissing him fervently. Jack undid his trousers, shucking them off unceremoniously. Rhys rolled to his bedside dresser and opened the drawer, producing KY Jelly. He rolled Jack onto his back, where he smirked, his eyes focused on Jack’s cock. He brought Jack into his mouth, leaving a ring of faint lipstick. Jack swore, his head rolling back. Rhys nursed him and Jack never wanted to forget the sight. The skin stained red, Rhys body arched, the dress resting on his back, letting Jack see the gold, frilled undies. Jack needed to grope that. He pulled Rhys up and reached forward, first squeezing over the undies and then slinking his hand underneath.

“Sexy doesn’t even begin to describe you, sweetheart.”

Rhys smiled as he straddled Jack, spreading the KY Jelly over him, slowly, a playful smile at his lips. Rhys, removed his undies, climbing on top of Jack and sinking down. The men were lost in the ecstasy. Jack took hold of his hips and dug into Rhys. Rhys bobbed deep on Jack’s cock, hands resting on his clothed chest.

They rode each other’s pleasure, their voices growing, hips rocking faster. Rhys moved erratically on Jack, lost in his height, his dick stiff. Jack brought him in for a kiss, hand wrapping around Rhys’ cock and pumping it feverishly. Rhys writhed, gasping and panting into Jack’s mouth. He jerked, coming over Jack’s hand.

Rhys still ground into Jack, throwing his head back and calling for him. Jack had never seen anything more beautiful. He rolled them, pushing Rhys under and claiming him with kisses. Rhys wrapped his legs around Jack’s hips, keeping him close while Jack lunged deep. Jack pressed kisses all over, his thrusts faster and faster, pressing hard as he came.

Jack kissed Rhys. “You are so fucking hot, baby.”

Rhys smiled, running his hands through Jack’s gelled hair. “So are you.”

Jack kissed him all over, pulling his dress off finally. Underneath was a small bra padded with cloth. Jack removed it, tossing it all to the ground. He kissed over Rhys’ naked body, savoring his conquest. Rhys was quiet, watching Jack’s head move around. When he was instructed to turn over, he did so, smiling when Jack kissed all over Rhys back.

Eyes closed, Rhys hummed. “It was her, Jack. The wife.”

Jack’s kisses continued, ending at Rhys neck, where Jack pressed close, pulling Rhys close and to their sides. He kissed Rhys’ shoulders.

“I… I was about to take the painting down when I heard them. I ran into the closet and then they began to have sex… And then she… stabbed him… In the back…” Rhys turned to look at Jack.

Jack brought their lips together. “Thank you for telling me.”

"You’ll keep me anonymous, right?”

“I’m going to do my best, but there is one thing, I need from you, though.”

Rhys’ lids lowered.

“I need that painting back. She doesn’t know it’s missing and if I’m going to truly keep you anonymous, we need to remove all evidence you stole it. If you want to steal it after the case is over, it makes no difference to me.”

Rhys smirked. “You can have it. It’s more trouble than it’s worth… You really don’t care that I break the law?”

Jack grunted. “I’m a private investigator, I was only hired to solve the murder.”

“Mmm,” Rhys snuggled into Jack’s arms. “Stay here tonight?”

“I’ll stay here every night if you want.”

“Oh, that sounds serious,” Rhys mused quietly.

“I’m a serious guy.”

Laughing, Rhys fell asleep, curled into Jack’s side. Jack smirked, triumphant. He’d known his instincts had been right. When Rhys was fast asleep, Jack slid out of bed and called Wilhelm, updating him.

“While you’ve been out _discovering_ the witness, I’ve been digging into the widow. Wanna know her maiden name?”

“Hit me with it.”

“Maxine Norval, but the locals called her Mad Moxxi because she had a temper that got ya hospitalized. She got pregnant with Ellie by a man who mysteriously disappeared after Moxxi was admitted to the hospital, severely beaten and incoherent. She moved to the city where she married Scooter’s father, until he too disappeared. Then, she found the favor of a wealthy man-”

“She’s a black widow.”

“Yep.”

Jack’s smile widened. “Mad Moxxi, huh? She’s wanted in numerous states. This is a big case for us, Wil.”

“Yep.”

Jack looked at Rhys, curled under the blankets. “I think I’ll stay with the witness-”

“And discover more of _her_?”

Jack smirked. “Exactly.” He hung up and undressed fully, crawling in next to Rhys. The thief nestled closed, wrapping limbs around him. Jack settled, a smirk on his lips as he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
